Betwen A Hard Place And A Rock
by elmoruthPotterfan6
Summary: I’m between a hard place and a rock, and all I want is a pillow to soften the blow.'Is it lying if you believe the lie? Is it telling the truth if you lie because of the lie? Is it lying if you save the person you love's heart from breaking? JUST LISTEN
1. Prologue

**Between A Hard Place And A Rock**

**By: elmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: Here's my JUST LISTEN fanfic. This is just the p****rologue** **of the story. Please tell me what u think!**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own JUST LISTEN. I just own this fanfic. :)**

**Enjoy**

I felt his breath, sticky and hot, on the side of my neck as he turned his head from where it sat on my shoulder to look up at me. I saw me, small and upside-down, reflected in his eyes. I'm sitting on his lap and I'm almost sure he can hear my heart thumping like crazy. His hand rested on my knee, where his thumb lightly traced circles above it. Slowly, he leaned into me to whisper in my ear.

"I love you," he breathed and I blushed along with my heart stopping. Goose bumps littered my arms and I closed my eyes, trying to remember everything so I won't ever forget. I couldn't repeat the same sentence let alone speak any coherent words.

"Are you happy?" He asked, bringing his free hand to the back of my head and he brushed my long hair out of my face. _Of course_ I thought, but couldn't say it and ended up nodding. He chuckled.

I took my hands from my sides to around his neck and kissed his bristly jaw. I smiled as I ran my pointer finger over his unshaven skin. He wasn't able to shave this morning on the account of we spent the whole day sitting on his bed doing nothing. He leaned down on the four propped pillows against his headboard and I leaned against his chest.

We listened to the dying notes of the Truth Squad's CD and let the stereo turn itself off. The silence was bearable enough to not hurry to put another CD in. We listened to our breaths and I listened to his heart, trying very hard not to hear the beeping hospital monitor. Inside, I grimaced every time I heard the machines- hooked up to the guy peacefully breathing beneath me- beeped. How could I let this happen? I started this. I basically did this. A tear fell. If only I could stand up for myself on more then one occasion this wouldn't happen. He wouldn't be hurt. And I wouldn't feel so bad. He doesn't know and I don't want to be the one who tells him. But if I don't, it'll only be worse. If I wait it out, maybe telling him in a month or so, it'll be worse. If I tell him now, it'll crush him. How can he believe I'm good? Would he even believe that this is my doing? Or would he just look away, and leave me behind? I don't know.

I'm between a hard place and a rock, and all I want is a pillow to soften the blow.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! thank you! (cupcakes next chapter if u do ;D) **


	2. Chapter One: Fo Shiz Up The Spout

**Between A Hard Place And A Rock**

**by: elmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: i'll try to keep this short. For like background info on how this came up look at profile on the bottom.  
I took a few stuff from the movie 'Juno'. I don't think it's the exact words from the movie, but close. (chapter title is from 'Juno')  
****Also i added my personal opinions in there. (like most of the first four paragraphs and the not on time thing) pet peeve  
A cupcake for Clementine Roths for being the first reviewer!  
Also a thanks for Me for reviewing to correct my error. Double cupcakes for u! :)  
And a cupcake for Lisa! Whoo! THANK YOU ALL! And those who read it. :)****  
First it starts as Annabel's confession. Then it jumps to a few weeks before everything. (may be tence confusion, sorry)  
(ONE MORE:) I CHANGED JUST A BIT ON THE END B/C I JUST NOTTICED THAT IT WOULD CHANGE THE STORY A BIT IF IT WAS THE SAME. sorry! (just the pee sticks)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own JUST LISTEN! I kinda wish-ish, but i don't. This story, however is mine! **

**ENJOY!  
**

_Deep inside I knew I was spineless. It just didn't come into the surface until now. I tried so hard to seem like I can stand my ground, but now I see through the glass. I wiped clean the fog and stood gasping at my reflection. Lying to yourself, at first, is hard. You have to believe it first. Once you do, you are more gullible to believe anything else to make that first lie true._

_Imagine a rock stuck in smooth sand. That's the accepted lie. But when the rock is pulled from the sand, the sand is faulted by the dip where the rock was. The hole isn't supposed to be there; it's supposed to flawless. For it to be that way, you need to put the rock back, fill it with a new rock, or leave it open for your shame to be reveled. Once your lie is unearthed by either you or someone else, you take the lie back saying the truth is a lie, trying to deny the lie ever penetrating the sand, or admit it for the whole world to cast judgment on it._

_Now imagine the same rock in the sand. But this time it has friends. More and more rocks are now stuck in the very same sand. Those are also your lies. Those are the lies because of that first lie; the back up ones to make the first one true. Once those are unearthed and exposed, you're doomed. It's unraveled like a loose thread. There's no way of putting the rocks back. There's no way of filling them up with more rocks. There's no way of even saving the sand. It's the craters of the moon now. Forever there. Forever open for scientists to observe and poke around._

_I'm saying this so I can pave my sand anew; to dig out the rocks for a clean slate. But before I can leave from between a rock, my lies, and a hard place, coming out with the truth, I need to go back a few weeks- maybe a month- to when it all began. I need to relook everything over before I can come clean with myself. That's the only way I can have my clean beach back so I can play in the ocean water._

--

_**Chapter One: Fo Shiz Up The Spout**_

They were late.

We, Owen and I, have been waiting in the parking lot for a good quarter of an hour now. I kind of have this thing about arriving on time. I can't stand being late and I can't stand other people being late. I either arrive five minutes ahead of time or I'm right on. Very rarely am I late for anything. If I am, I'm a wreck and I get frantic. Once there is an agreement on a set time for anything, the time should be honored and met. That's it. No 'if's 'and's or 'but's. The only exceptions I allow is: Unexpected traffic, unavoidable car problems, unavoidable family emergencies, unavoidable personal events (i.e. not waking up late or anything that could be _done_ on a bed), or something in that sort. And, seeing that I can't think of any good reasons that Clarke and Rolly should be late, I am on a short fuse.

"They'll be here," Owen keeps saying, rubbing his hand on my knee. The parking lot of World of Waffles simmered with the sun's heat. Owens's air conditioning in his Land Cruiser was kicked up to full blast, leaving me almost shivering. Inside the breakfast restaurant was going to be just as cold.

I cross my arms, trying not to shake with chills. Thinking of something else- puppies, swings, the equator- I looked out to the on going traffic. It's 8 in the morning on a Sunday. I think a good part of the city's population is still sleeping. I used to be one of those people. But now I fatefully wake up at 6 sharp so I can make it up to the studio at 7 for the show with Owen. Saturday's my only sleeping in day, and I still can't sleep in until after 9 or I'd get bombarded by a body.

I huffed when I saw Rolly's car pull into the parking lot and putter next to us, then dying as the engine was cut off. All four of us go out with no words. Owen and I knew they were sorry for being late. Clarke and Rolly knew that we forgave them. The sun maliciously beating weekly on our backs as we shortly walked to the door. The air still hung heavily with the bacon smell, and the inside was cold as the Land Cruiser.

We sat at our regular table, talking about Rolly's attacking job, Clarke's defense classes with Rolly (attacking of course), next week's show, mom's new hobby, all the girls around the house _because_ of mom's hobby, Malloy's new obsession with mom _because_ of her working in the modeling business, and the new Truth Squad's CD coming out.

"Look at it! I swear I loose parts just driving it down the street! If that's the case, I can't afford replacing them. I tell you, I need a new car," Rolly was preaching over syruping his pancakes.

"Man, that thing's just fine. All you need to do is fix the muffler—" Owen started, picking up piece bacon.

"I looked at that!"

"—and then it'll be good as new. I swear if you look again, you'll see it's just the muffler. That thing's so loud I'm not sure how you handle it. We could hear you when you were down the street. Why didn't you get it fixed earlier?"

"I told you it's not the muffler. That thing is a piece of junk. It's old anyway. It's taking too much gas. I need something more fuel efficient."

"Thinking of the environment?"

"Well…no, I was thinking about how much gas it guzzles."

I sighed and ignored their conversation. I didn't know much about cars anyway. That's why I had my dad for. Poor him. He had three girls and no boys to share his handyman workmanship with.

I looked over at Clarke who was sitting across from me. She hadn't said much since she got here and was now pushing her eggs around with her fork. She looked up and caught me staring at her. I mouthed '_What's wrong_?' Her eyes swiftly glanced at Rolly, who was still absorbed his car problems with Owen, and back at me. Then she jerked her head to the restrooms. I nodded and stood up.

"Clarke, come with me to the lady's room?" I asked and the boys stopped talking. She nodded without replying and stood up as well.

"I don't get why women need to go to the bathroom in pairs," Rolly commented, looking back at us.

"It's a girl thing."

In the restroom I rounded up on Clarke.

"What's wrong?"

She checked beneath each of the stalls for feet. Satisfied that there was no one else but us she answered.

"Something…happened."

Her face was a mixture of serious and fright.

"What happened? Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then what?" I was starting to get anxious. It didn't look like she was sick or anything. I saw her mom at the grocery store and she looked OK. Dad didn't say anything about her dad having any problems…then what could it be?...Rolly?

"Annabel…I…think…I-I think I-I'm p-pregnant."

**-- (here's when the screen will go black and commercials would be played...but it's not a TV show so carry on)--**

"You're...what?!" my mouth hung open- I knew that wasn't helping- and closed it quickly.

"I'm pregnent," she said stronger then before, but also more teary. I stared at her for a second. She looked scared and alone now. Her head was bent towards the floor, and her long black hair swept to the sides of her face, looking so lost.

"Ohh," I hugged her, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. There's so many times you can pee on a stick and have it be a stupid pink plus sign every single time! I took it three times! All unholy plus signs!"

Trying to make the atmostphere lighter I joked, "How'd you generate so much pee?"

"I don't know. Drank a zillion friggen the gallen things of SunnyD. But that's not the point."

I pulled away from her to look her in the eye. She was tearing up.

"What _is_ the point?"

"The point is that I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a mom! Look at me! I'm not sure I'm even mom material!"

I grabbed some hard brown paper towels that only resteraunts and gas sations had and gave them to her.

"Did you tell Rolly yet? It is his baby right?"

"Yes, it's his. And no, I haven't. I don't think I can. I'm not sure how he'll react. We aren't even talking about much of the future. Now it feels like...I don't know, the future chose us instead of choosing our own."

"Clarke, look at me," and she did. "Whatever you choose, I know you chose what's best for you. But you need to tell him. And soon. Because he needs to know. He has as much say in this situation as you do. But I know he won't leave you. He'll be shocked but he won't be mad at you. He loves you, Clarke. OK? Ever since you gave him the mad right hook he talks about you nonstop-"

"Not nonstop."

"Yes. He has. Just, please, talk to him. And what about you mom?"

"What about her?" she asked, snapping her head up.

"Did you tell her?"

"You were the first person I told. I don't think I can bear the look on their faces when I tell them."

"You can't do this alone, Clarke. Even with Rolly by your side, you need your mom. If you need me to be there with you, I will."

She smiled as a tear fell down her face. "Thank you," she chocked.

"Your welcome. Any time. Anything."

We walked out when Clarke didn't look like she was on the edge on tears. If the guys notticed anything, they didn't say so. Before we seperated to our vehicles, I hugged her one more time and quietly asked her if she needed me to be there when she told Rolly. She shook her head, unable to speek once again. I told her to call me later and we left. Waiting for that phone call at home, even with Owen by my side to keep my mind off it, felt like a nagging at the back of my head.

I just hope that Rolly was the man I hope he was.

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter! :) Probaly the quickest one i updated! :O Anyway. Not much of a cliffhanger...But i don't much care for them anyway ;p OH, AND YES, THERE MY BE VERB CONFUSION! since it is 1 in the morning when i wrote this. also, and 4 pm when i re-read it. I'm bad at proof-reading  
R&R AND GET (INTERNET) CUPCAKES! (I know that i'm bribing...) VIEW MY PROFILE FOR MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter Two: Fire, Ice, and

Between A Hard Place And A Rock

By: elmoruthPotterfan6

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this was beginning to sound like a pregnent story. When i first thought of this story, i first thought of "What would break up a newly reformed friendship?" The little weird voice in my head said 'pregnecy!' but then i thought about it. What if one of the firend(pregnent one) leaned on the other friend more then what she can handle? This was just a little sub plot thing to make Annabel feel isolated-ish. It will be explained in this and next chapters. Don't not read this because of that little thing. The main conflict isn't Clarke.  
I also changed the number of pee sticks Clarke took 'cause the previous number was high and hard to like...move around it the way i want. It is now 3.  
This is also not a 'Juno' story. I'm sorry for my 'Juno' reference humor the prev. chapter. It was just for giggles. I'm trying to make this different then the other stories (S.D or otherwise) i have read on FanFiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: no, i don't own the book this is based on. I do, however, own this story. Unfortunatly.**

**Thanks to kuroxdoragon, SingingSoprano, guardgirl414, Me, vampiregirl26, and moose49 for reviewing! You all get cupcakes! (kurozdoragon u can have a chocolate one since u asked )AND THOSE WHO READ THIS!..but no cupcakes for u guys... XD maybe next time. **

**OH and before i forget. There is mild sauce language. i hope u brought chips! AND P.S: sorry for my misspellings because it is bed time, lol. Also verb confusion. :)  
thank you!  
ENJOY**

'_**Some say the world will end in fire,**_

_**Some say ice,**_

_**From what I've tasted of desire**_

_**I hold with those who favor fire.**_

_**But if it had to perish twice,**_

_**I think I know enough of hate**_

_**To say that for destruction ice**_

_**Is also great **_

_**And would suffocate.'**_

_**-Robert Frost**_

_Fire and ice can't live at the same time. That's what I believe. Fire melts the ice. The ice puts out the fire. If cold enough, the water will freeze again. Simple terminology on my terms. It's the same with desire and hate. Both are strong emotions, almost on the same step of being the same. Like fire and ice can destroy, so does desire and hate. You don't want to be consumed by fire or be frozen to death by ice. Both offer a horrible, painful death. Too much desire can cause harm to anything and anyone in the way of what you want. Too much hate can damage anything in the path of it. _

_When we read this in English, I thought it meant, literally, the Earth will end in fire and ice. But now that I think of it, it also means the ending of a life. Fire, ice, desire, or hate, you can be doomed by all those who use it, either at the same time or seperate. A strong enough fire can kill you. A hard enough desire can lead to destruction to not only self, but others. Enough ice can end a life. A large enough hate can end in death to, again, self and others. _

_We, as humans, have this tendency of wanting what we don't have and hating what we do. We want fire when we have ice. We want ice when we want fire. Play with fire- you get burned. Play with water- you will drown._

_In long words short: Temper with any of these four elements (fire, ice, desire, hate) will cause destruction to not only the cosmic balance of the world, but your own life as well. _

--

**Chapter Two: Fire and Ice and Everything Not Nice**

"And then I was like, Maddy, you don't own this table. We can sit here if we want. If you don't like it, move. And guess what! She did!"

"That's…well not 'great' Mallory, in exact words-" Owen started, clicking the blinker on, face pinched in disgust.

"But she's such a total Ice Witch! I mean really! _She's_ the one with an attitude problem, not me," she huffed, slouching in the back seat of the Land Cruiser.

"Maybe she thinks _you_ are the one with the attitude problem."

"No. I don't think so. I mean, why would she?"

"Mallory-"

"No, listen...please?" she added, "She was my friend, right? Anyway, she dated that guy and now she's all defensive of the jerky stuff he's been doing. Now she's like 'I don't want to be your friend anymore' and I'm like, 'whatever'. I thought she was my best friend."

I froze in my seat. That sounded somewhat familiar. The dropping feeling coming from my heart didn't stop. It just kept falling and falling, skipping the floor, the cement, and the dirt, headed to China.

I couldn't hear Mallory talking anymore; it was just a low buzz like my ears weren't connected to my mind. I didn't see if Mallory had stopped. I didn't see if Owen had put the similarities together, or even listening. Then again I couldn't see. Everything went blurry and out of focus. I heard the ragged breathing and the slow beating of my heart. I tried to compose myself before I totally go into an anxiety attack.

_Shh...Annabel...it's me._

Breathe in. Breath out.

_Bitch. _

Tha- thump. Tha- thump.

_I thought you were my friend_

I gasped, or I thought I did; it sounded like a choke more then a gasp. That one was new. That one was recent, not even a few hours old.

_I'll fucking get you._

I can see the hate radiating off her from in my memory.

_I was sitting on the wall, waiting for Owen to hurry up and get there. Clarke was in the library doing the finishing toughes in her final project. So, there I sat by myself._

_'Bitch.' _

_I turned to my left to see Sophie standing before me, hands on her hips and alone. No one looked our way. No one stared. Just us._

_I looked at her blankly._

_'I _know_ what you did. I know you sadused him, even if you swore an oath at his trial. You lied. You always lie. You can't even help yourself from lying. You are a lying bitch. And you know it.'_

_I started to say something, color rising in my cheeks, but she cut me off by a wave of her hand. _

_'I thought you were my friend. I thought you were cool. I mean, yeah, sure, you were demented and all, but still. I _trusted _you. And what did you do? You put him in jail.'_

_I said something now._

_'What did _I_ do? Me?! _You_ were the one who looked the other way on whatever _he_ did. And I'm not the only one who put him in jail. He basically put himself in there.'_

_She scowled at me worse then before. I felt my stomach churn unstedally. I wasn't about to get sick in front of her. So I didn't say anything._

_'You need to watch your back. I'll fucking get you.'_

_And she left. I turned and haved dryly onto the grass._

_'Annabel?' It was Owen. 'Annabel?'_

"Annabell? Are you OK?" It was still Owen. I blinked once.

"Yeah," I lied, clearing my voice to shake off the falseness in it.

He looked at me. Then back at the road. I wasn't sure the look on his face was he didnt' believe my lie, or he was trying to figure out..._why_ would I lie.

I turned around to see that Mellory wasn't in the backseat anymore. Out the reflection window in the corner of my eye, I saw her retreat into their house, slumping just a little.

X

"I did it!" Clakre announced as she trotted into my room. She was undoubtfully cheery for the down mood she was in yesterday at the Waffle House.

"Did what?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"Told Rolly."

"And?" I prompted but even one look in her face says that it was good news.

"He wasn't mad...I guess. Shocked more then anything."

"What did he say?" I patted the spot next to me, luring her to sit down.

She looked uneasy as she sat down.

"Nothing...really."

"Anything at all?"

She shook her head, tears swelling in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"It's just that...he didnt' say anything for a while...then I left him like that," she started blubbering.

"Ok, backup, tell me the whole story."

She shakily took in a breath. "Well, we were on his car in the park...close to the mall? Anyway, I just...blurted it out...and he didn't say anything..."

"What exactly did u say?"

"I said 'Look...Rolly...I'm pregnent. It's yours.' I might have said 'Don't be mad.' too, but I'm not sure. But he didn't look at me when I said it or even moved then after. After five minutes I said I was going to go. He didn't look mad. He can't be mad. It's not him to be that way..."

"He'll come around. This is a big shock to him as it was to you."

She sighed and looked out my windows with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's a big shock," she muttered, through small sobbing.

The sun poked it's bright head from the dark rain clouds that littered the sky all day. I didn't want to tell Clarke about my run in with Sophie. Clarke's got too much on her plate as it is. Maybe another time...or maybe no time at all. I didn't want to dwell on it anymore on what Sophie could do to me now. I saw her take apart many girls when we were still friends, but that was when she had a goup of people behind her. She had no one now. So, what harm can she do without the backup and satisfaction that she belittled someone infront of her friends?

But then again...I don't know this Sophie. She's different since the last seconds we were friends.

X

Clarke cried out all her energy on my bed. Used kleenex wads padded my bed and held their ground around the floor like a little army. She went through a box and a half of those things and I had the empty boxes to prove it (the first one only had half in it to start with).

I didn't...dislike her more for coming to me for support. I just hated...that she picked me over everyone else she could turn to she picked me. I wasn't sure exactly why me. Her mom would know more then I would about this stuff. But then again, I understand that it is hard to ask help to your mom about this sort of things.

But...as much as I hated it...I liked that she was acting more like a friend to me now. I...desired the closeness that this has become...over something as big as this. I've always wanted people to like me, and this is one of those examples. I hated that she singled me out, but I desired how close our friendship turned out to be...

Like the case with Sophie now.

I hate that she has turned against me for something I tried to hide from since day one. I hate that she left me when I wanted forgiveness...but at the same time... I have this desire to make her understand. This desire for her to like me again. This desire to...make her..._happy_.

That is impossible to happen at the same time. I can't want her to go way, yet have her be my friend.

I can't have Clarke stop confinding in me, yet still have the close bond.

It's like...having fire and ice at the same time. Close enough to either, melt or put out the fire...or both.

It's like... holding hate and desire inside, close to eachother in a small space, close enough to destoy eachother or destroy the holder like suffication...or both

I didn't want to bound the two emotions together, having me spontaneously combust at any second.

But...I didn't want one scenario without also wanting the other as well.

This is all but Fire and Ice and everything not nice.

**A/N: REVIEW, PLEASE!? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND SOME SUGGESTIONS MAYBE? You know the drill, the ones that reivew will get internet cupcakes. (one per reviewer. side effects may incluse: cyber hyperness, giggles, evilness, confusion, anger, greed, fire breath, ice stare, nose picking, ear waxing, pottery with toe fungi, and nothing at all. Please consult in a doctor if these symptoms have continued for more then three hours. Please don't operate machinery under the influence of these internet cupcakes. Flavors include: vanila, chocolate, double chocolate, double chocolate and chocolate chips, peanut and soap, and bacon ) THANK YOU! AND REMEMBER...REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	4. Chapter Three: Timing Is Everything

_Between A Hard Place and A Rock  
elmoruthPotterfan6_

**A/N: Ok, here is that Owen/ Annabel action suggestions I got. LOL are you guys physic? I was making this chapter an O/A moment, so be proud of yourselves for thinking ahead! .  
****As you might notice this is a quicker update because I wrote it a day after I finished it (yesterday) and going to put it up today and start the next chapter. Be proud of me! LOL **

**CAUTION!! As you might notice- or not- I put the rating higher. I don't mean those who don't read T's to not read it, it's just to be a little safe…and for mostly this chapter. I'm not really sure on what is over crossing the T and M lines but I count this as a T and a 1/2 because of the…stuff going on in this chapter. I don't want reviews saying that this is an M chapter because this is the warning now. If you skipped reading this, I'm sorry, not my fault. I'm sorry in advance if I made anyone uncomfortable with the situation I made for O and A. But there are important concepts to the story- i.e. first part- if you decide to skip it. THIS IS YOUR WARNING!  
...and it's not like they _do_ anything. LOL**

**Cupcakes to: moosie49, clumsy317, kuroxdoragon, and TayMo37. YAY! :)**

**Diclaimer- I don't own JUST LISTEN. If i did, i wouldn't be on FanFiction writing all my good ideas down, i'd be putting into a book. And this is the last time I'm saying it. SO I SAY IT'S NOT MINE FOR THE REST ALL THE CHAPTERS, EVEN THOUGH I WON'T HAVE THE DISCLAIMER**

**OK, one more thing: This Friday, four days after the first chapter, three after second chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

_Timing is crucial. Either you are on time or late or at the wrong place at the wrong time, it doesn't matter. Timing can change everything…even history._

_Like, if the watchmen on the Titanic saw the iceberg sooner, thousands of lives could have been saved. But since their timing was terrible, the ship sank, taking the majority of passengers along with them, saving the most important people at that time…the rich._

_Like, if you were walking around a golf course for some reason and saw a dollar on the ground and instead of picking it up, you kept walking and got hit on the head with a golf ball, that was bad timing. If you would have picked up that dollar, you wouldn't have a headache and a bump the size of…a golf ball so to speak._

_If you go into someone's house and knock on their door, but went in anyway you could catch them in the act of something mortifying… like… dancing like a maniac to no music with your hair in a big poof, wearing just your underwear garments, strumming an air guitar, and singing awfully off key and saying the words wrong to the mute notes. But it could have been worse then that after all._

**_Chapter Three: Timing is Everything_**

"Knock, knock!" Owen announced, opening the door and walking into my room.

Impeccable timing that I was shirtless facing the door that exact moment.

Timing is everything.

"Whoops!" he chucked, backing up and shutting the door again. I quickly snatched up the shirt I draped over my dresser and shoved my head into it.

Owen knocked again and waited for me to get it. _What a gentleman, yeah right._

When I opened the door his hands were covering his eyes and he laughed, "Is me lady dressed yet?"

I smiled as he spread his fingers and peeked through the crack.

"Nope," I giggled, "completely naked."

He flew his hands off his face, causing me to laugh more.

"You know, one of these times you are actully going to be naked and I won't be around to see it."

I smiled again, "I always am. I don't take showers in a bathing suit." And I walked away to sit on my bed. Owen leaned against the door frame.

"So Whitney is going to the movies tonight. I passed her as I walked into the house. She told me to tell you."

"The house is to us. Mom and Dad went to surprise Kristen by visiting for the weekend. Actually it was her boyfriend's idea, you know, Brian? Any way, he wanted to surprise Whitney with my parents visiting."

He smiled and sat down next to me. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. After a while, I looked up at him and smiled. Catching my eyes, he smiled back, but he didn't look at me but to my curtained window.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling slightly away.

"Oh…it's nothing," he replied, pulling me back to him.

"R&R, Owen."

He sighed and looked at my eyes. I don't know what he was going to say that made his face so pained.

"It's really nothing. Just… I'm not sure…."

"About…what?"

He sighed again and loosed his grip on me. I let him go and turned to fully face him.

"Where we are at."

I gave a puzzled look. "We're on the bed. I know that sounds a little wrong, but that's where we are at right now."

Owen chuckled once.

"No, I mean in the relationship."

"I thought I was supposed to worry about that, not you. I'm the girl, remember?"

"Are you? Worrying about where we're at, I mean?"

I paused for a second to think. Yes, and No. I was a little unsure on where exactly in the ballpark we are at, but then again I have more on my plate then just to worry about us.

First, and foremost, Sophie intentionally bumping into me in the hallway before almost every class period. I have a small purple-blue bruise where she keeps knocking me. I'm sure her intentions is to put me into a paranoia that she is, indeed, coming after me, but I never saw her sink so low as to bump into me. She used to verberlly attack someone and leave them mentally scared. I'm neither...just physically buised.

Second, Whitney is hiding something from me. Not just me, from Mom and Dad too. We are getting worried that she might fall into her disorder again, but she is eating perfectly normal as her normal eating habit is: just as long as she is satisfied _('that doesn't mean full, but perfectly fine'). _But she acts differrently then when she did have her disorder and it is unlikely that she would pick it up again so soon after she has been doing so good.

Thirdly, Whitney and I took a bet earlier today when Mom and Dad told us they were taking a last minute surprise trip to visit Kristen that they were called up there to give their blessing. AKA: Brian is going to propose to Kristen or already has. I don't know for sure if the 'rens know, but that is the first thing that came to our minds when they told us.

Lastly, Clarke has been over at my house for the last few days just sitting on my bed, telling me the news updates of how Rolly's been taking it (_'A little better, still in a shock')_ and how she's going to tell her mom _('I'll do it tomorrow for sure. Today was just a bad day to tell her.')_, and how she's stressing about her future schooling _('I can't actually have a baby and work and school full time. I mean, I know people had done it before and done gracefully but I can't be stretched out like that.')_. She occasionally, OK not a good word, usually- mostly- often breaks down and cries on my shoulder. I'm not 100 sure what I'm supposed to do. I have no clue to aid her with her problems. All I can do is be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on…which I do...literally.

I snapped from my train of thought and said, "Sometimes." Not rally wanting to drag him into my own set of problems. He looked down and twisted one of his huge rings.

"I guess I just want to know where we are going. Because…" he took a breath and exhaled loudly, "I feel like we are stuck were we are at. Just sitting. Just holding. Just hugging. Just kissing on the cheek. Sometimes it just feels like we are a standstill to the beginning of the relationship. I want to move on a bit. I've seen this scenery and I would like to move on to the next.

"It's not like I'm trying to push you to where it feels like it's going too fast, I don't want that. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to feel like this is how it's supposed to be," he held my hand and squeezed it, "how it's meant to be."

I frowned for a bit, soaking up everything he said then slowly smiled.

"What?" he asked, smiling with me.

"Oooh… it's just that…I was thinking…of…this."

And I kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt him smile as I pulled away but he grabbed the back of my neck and held me to his lips. He kissed me back a little harder and I closed my eyes. No, this wasn't my first kiss, but this...this was the best.

My heart beat sped up, my cheeks felt aflame, and my palms felt moist. This wasn't uncomfortable, it felt right…more then right.

We pulled away to breathe and I put my hands on his shoulders, my fingers playing at the small hairs at the back of his head. This was like chocolate. When you get the first taste of what it's like, you want more. It was as addicting as chocolate, but much, much, much better.

I kissed him with as much love and passion as I could muster. But my body tensed when I felt his tongue- an instinct. I unfroze quickly and repeated his kiss back to him. He groaned a little and softly pushed me to lie on the bed; our feet at the headboard and heads at the end. This should have been a red flag; a little too fast, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that this was right.

I pushed his shoulders a little and he lifted himself slightly off me, looking a little shameful.

"Too fast," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Well…I'm not sure."

Pause

"What do you mean?"

I ran my fingers lightly on his cheek, "Well, it didn't feel to…rushed. It felt right. But…"

"But?"

I smiled, "I'm not sure. Maybe it'll come back to me." I kissed his lips.

He kissed me back.

It wasn't long before I felt his hands roaming at the hem of my shirt. I lifted it above my head without a second thought. Then I wished I hadn't.

Again with the timing. If I didn't take my shirt off it wouldn't lead to anything. But now that I had…something was going to happen, either for good or for bad.

Slowly, Owen started tickling the sensitive sides of my stomach. I began to laugh, but it was difficult as my mouth was covered with his. Quickly needing air from the laughter, I broke apart from him and started kicking at the pillows at my feet.

He tickled me until I was red in the face and barely breathing. With all of the energy left, I pushed him aside, making him roll to his side and making him lie next to me. As quickly as I could I pulled off his shirt so I could try to get even from the tickle torture he gave me. It was harder, since he was a guy and guys are not easily tickled.

Again without thinking, I startled him and tried to overpower him so he wouldn't continue the game. I sat on his belly with one leg on each side of him and held his arms down in a pin. It took only a few seconds for him to raise his arms above his head, taking mine with him. We were face to face and he kissed me, ending the game.

I stayed where I was, unmoving, and kissed him again. Owen dislodged his hands from mine and wrapped them around my waist. I moved from his lips to kiss his jaw and then the pulse point of his neck. I rose slightly to see he had his eyes closed. I smiled and kissed above his heart.

"Owen?" I asked, putting my head above his rapid heart.

"Hmm?" he cracked, slowly opening his eye lids.

"Is this too fast?"

He smiled, "Not really. But mostly because you seem to be teasing me."

I laughed and lay next to him. "Any better?"

He smiled bigger with a twinkle in his eye, "No, now it's worse."

"I'm sorry," and I pulled up my confuter to cover our bodies.

"You don't seem to be."

He hugged me.

"Maybe not, but…the timing's not right."

Owen nodded and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Maybe that was a lie. Maybe I was a little too scared to go further. Maybe I was afraid of ending up like Clarke. Maybe I was afraid...period.

"At least I know where we are at now," he whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"Right," he kissed my cheek, "here," he kissed my lips.

X

I was woken up by Whitney coming home. I heard her climb up the steps, but instead of going to her room she kept going until she reached mine. She knocked and, like Owen did, opened the door before I could answer. I could just see what she saw. Me and Owen in my bed half naked, my hair probably a mess, him sleeping, covers on us, and my head resting on his bare chest with my arm flung around him.

She gave me this 'what's-going-on' look. I shook my head as she looked to Owen then to me. She smiled and mouthed "I'm proud of you," and left.

Another weird timing.

This time the timing was at the right time and not when we were tickling.

**A/N: HERE U GO! :) Hope u enjoyed it! I liked writing it...well it might not be the best, but it was important! LOL. (also i took the 'one of these times you are actully going to be naked' part from FRIENDS). REVIEW! PLEASE?! More suggestions? I know there are grammar errors; maybe spelling (I hope no spelling). But YOU KNOW THE DRILL. WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS A CUPCAKE! (See Cupcake Warning prev. chapter). THANK YOU! :)**


	5. Chapter Four: Three and Half: The Record

**Between A Hard Place And A Rock**

**By elmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: OMG I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update earlier! I've been caught up with Homecoming and marching band at 7 in the morning, and STUPID BIOLOGY (!), and working as the Assistant Director for the fall school play (YEAH I WAS SO PHYCED!), along with being at play practice before school ( 7A.M.) and after school till like 4:30ish, or about 5 to 8ish, and don't get me started on work!. I'M SORRY! I'M WORKING ON THIS ON MY ONLY FREE TIME! :P **

**CUPCAKES TO: Clumsy318, Kuroxdragon (lol, I know it was no were near M but to be careful for later o.O), Rob-girl, CrazyGunFire, humathepuma, moosie49, Getbook93, eNough89, Coco1217, COMMA OF THOUGHT and Jenfire954 (yes I want it to be a surprise!)**

**To answer eNough89 's questions: it is Sr. Year. Family stuff- Dad (same), Mom (job at modeling agency to arrange appointments), Kristen (still at college, living with Brian, who may or may not be popping the question any time soon), Whitney (still lives at home, more will come up). Sophie is back to finish her Sr. Year and she has no friends. But for more you'll have to wait. THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING OUT! :)  
ALSO THIS IS JUST A RANDOM DANCE! (and the next day, Saturday)**

**Oh and I hope this isn't too long: I thought u guys needed a bigger chapter for waiting!**

**ENJOY!**

_There are things you won't ever forget. Like your favorite birthday party. Your favorite gift. The best day you ever had. The funniest thing that happened. Favorite movie, movie scene, book, book scene, character, book character, etc. _

_You also don't forget the bad things. Like how I don't forget how depressed mom was after Grandma's death. How I felt then. And… how I can't forget what Sophie did to me. What withdrawals I went through. What friends I lost. What life I lost within those months. What faith I had in everyone else dwindled in me. _

_Something's I'd never forget…And I'd never forget my own haunting words, and Sophie's as well. _

**Chapter Four- Three…And A Half: The Record**

The strobe lights hit the withering pack of bodies in the middle of the Gym floor. How that doesn't look like a painful torture and not a dance is beyond me. I leaned against the person next to me which was Owen. Owen was stiff with disgust. I looked up at him to see his face pinched in the same disgust emotion as the lights hit his face.

"Owen? Are you OK?"

He looked down at me his face softening a bit.

"Honestly, no. I mean…listen to this! It's not even music!"

I leaned against him more and laughed, "At least it's not Jenny Reeve."

He flashed me an 'oh-you-just-shut-your-mouth-or-they-just-might-play-it' look. I laughed again and walked in front of him. I held to his hands- one with my left and one with my right- and smiled.

"Only you would worry about the music," I replied as a slow song started. I pulled him away from the wall and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and put his hands on my waist. We didn't move but swayed side to side. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't pay attention to the music, like I knew Owen was, but I listened to his heart beat.

The opening cords of Jenny Reeves's new CD single blared through my subconscious and realized we were still swaying side to side. He was looking at me with content eyes.

"You're not bugged about the song?" I asked pulling away just a bit.

"Nope, but I will be if you don't come back here." And he pulled me back to him. I squeaked a little and stopped swaying. "Do you want to leave?"

His eyes sparkled with the idea. "And do what?"

"Oh, I don't know…" I took his hands and laced them with mine. "Park? The moon? Anywhere else is fine with me."

"Hmm. Park is fine." And he turned around, pulling me along with his left hand still attached to mine. Quickly, I put on my high heals and grabbed my bag and left with him. Before we completely left the mass swarm of bodies I saw a familiar looking Sophie emerge from the lady's bathroom, looking directly at me.

"_I'll fucking get you!"_

She didn't say it but I still heard it with such precision that if I wasn't looking at her at this minute I would have guessed she was right beside me. Chills ran down my body, covering every square inch of me. If Owen wasn't pulling me I would have stopped completely. It was a good thing that he was in such a hurry to leave to not see her.

The cool night air hit my face. Wearing a short skirt and a thin shirt wasn't a good idea. Owen handed his jacket that I didn't see that he grabbed.

Why was Sophie at the dance? Did anyone else see her? How could he have picked me out from all the other people in the Gym? Was she with someone? Did she gather a group of girls to rain her terror on me? And many more questions flooded my head on the walk to the Land Cruiser.

"After you, my lady," Owen opened my door first.

"Thank you," I replied as best as normal as I could.

He climbed in his side and after a few blocks he replied, "Are you OK?"

I paused for a second, thinking if I should tell him or not.

"Yeah. Never been better." And I flashed a winning smile. That was the first lie I have told him in a long, long time.

XX

I opened the house door and was greeted with a: "Hey," from Whitney. She was sitting in dad's normal chair and flipping through the channels. The lights were off and only thing on was a lamp on the end table between dad's chair and the long couch.

"Hey."

"How was the dance?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the TV. I took off my shoes and put my bag on a hook before I answered.

"It was alright. A little boring so me and Owen went to the park for a while. But then he had to go home because Mallory was freaking about some prank caller who keeps calling their house."

"That's weird. Mallory scared? Never would believe it."

I sat on the couch and watched the TV screen barely having time to pull up the show before Whitney changed it.

"It has to be something really scary to actually put goose bumps on her arms." I paused for a second and added, "Hey, can you pick a channel already?"

She scoffed and stopped changing channels. Instead of flickering channels it was now showing a big blue ring on the shopping network.

"Ok, very funny," I looked over at her and she was staring, or more like glaring, at the TV.

"What's wrong?" I continued.

"Nu- thing," she spat, jabbing some numbers on the remote. The TV showed some half over show of Law and Order- her new favorite show.

"Oh…okay?" I stretched. "You can tell me you know," and I got on my feet. "Maybe later."

Maybe Owen was rubbing off on me.

Whitney looked at me like I had three heads then glanced at the TV quickly. I started walking up the steps that led upstairs.

"Annabel?" she called, and I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She paused, looking down at the arm of the chair.

"I'll…you..." she stumbled then looked at me in the eyes again, "Thanks."

I had no idea what the meaning behind that but I smiled anyway. It seemed like it was rare for her to say any type of 'thanks you'.

"Your welcome," I replied, "What are sister's for?"

X

I was aware that I was still dressed…and I was aware that there was another person in my bed…and I was aware that I wasn't sleeping- even though I just was.

Opening my eyes, I saw that my lights were turned off and the moonlight was coming in from the window. From that light I saw Owen laying on his side and facing me.

"What time is it?" I croaked rubbing my eyes of the sleep clustered there.

"Almost midnight."

I stared at him with mild shock. I had only slept for about an hour, having after crashed on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, stretching a bit.

"You want me to leave?" he played, knowing that I didn't.

"No, but how'd you get in? Did Whitney…?"

"She let me in. I left after mom got back from her girl's night out."

"How's Mallory?"

"She's better. Freaked out when I got there. Wouldn't let me in until she was sure it was me. She said she's been getting weird phone calls of someone breathing and asking if she was alone in a low voice. She locked all the doors and windows but she still got freaked. Then the creep decides to drive by our house really slow. Saw him a few times, but never long enough to get a license plate or see through the tinted windows."

"Oh my gosh," was all I can say. "Who would do that?"

"I don't know. Someone who would think this would be fun- to shake up a younger girl home alone."

I shivered and not from the cold of my room.

"So Whitney let you in?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she was sitting there watching some law show."

"Law and Order," I recited.

"Yeah, that."

"Do… you think she's acting…different?"

He looked at me, "No…why?"

"Nothing…it's just that she's acting a little weird. But maybe I'm just looking too much into it." That was half true. I know I wasn't just looking too much in it. I was right on.

He rolled over closer to me. I hugged him.

"Are you going to leave me now?"

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Not unless you want me to go."

I smiled darkly, "Never!"

"Good, because it would take a lot for me to leave you."

I smiled and kissed him back with a little more force then he did. When I pulled away, he traced lightly around my eyes with his finger. And then he repeated the same action around my lips. I sighed and kissed it. He brought my chin up with that same finger. I looked at him and got lost his eyes.

"I have a question," Owen announced.

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No," another lie two and a half to him within the last…oh two or more hours. The most I have ever lied since we've been seriously dating (and that includes to everyone).

He paused for a second then continued, "Are you really over the incident with Sophie and Will Cash?" he couldn't say Will's name with out gritting his teeth and shivering angrily.

I sighed. Tell the truth or lie? I wasn't really over the incident, but should Owen know that? Did it really matter if I was 'over it' or not? I didn't think it did. So…I decided to fib.

"Yeah, I guess…I mean it's over and I can't do anything to change it, so yeah," I inwardly cringed to see if he caught on. He didn't.

"Why?" I continued.

"I saw Sophie at the beginning of the dance. I didn't say anything because you didn't see her and you were having so much fun…"

I laughed at fun but let him continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I guess you saw her when we left because you were as white as a ghost."

"Oh."

"And when you said- and I quote- 'never been better' were you lying to me?"

I paused and smiled convincingly and lied, "No, I told you, I'm 'over it'. I don't want to make anything worse with her then necessary."

He smiled and kissed my lips again.

Three…and a half. An all-time record.

X

I went to the bathroom down the hallway to change into some pajamas. As I passed Whitney's bedroom I saw that she wasn't in it. I glanced down the stairs and there she was, still on dad's chair.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. I pulled my brush through my hair without combing the big snarls, put the dirty clothes in the hamper, and turned the light off. I nearly ran into Whitney hurrying out of the doorway.

"Where's the fire?" she asked, looking me over, questionably.

"Nothing," I replied with a smile on my face.

She walked away and went into her room. She left the door open. I leaned on the door frame.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She smiled and replied, "No, go have fun…on second thought…not too much fun."

**_A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! AS AWAYS CUPCAKES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW, IDC IF YOU SAY U HATE IT AND DON'T WANT TO READ IT EVER AGAIN! ) thank you! I will try try try to update more!!_**


	6. Chapter Five: Who I Am Hates Who I've B

_**Between a Hard Place And a Rock**_

_**By ElmoruthPotterfan6**_

_**A/N- Hello! I'm trying to get this story somewhere so hopefully this is longer...And eventful… LOL  
I'm so so so so so so so (x10,000) that I didn't update earlier. I really hope everyone had good holidays, breaks, new years, and so on and so on. :]  
**__**  
I have no excuse for my tardyness, please let me go to detention **_

_**Cupcakes for: vampiregirl26 **(thanks for the suggestion, it's the same for me)**, CrazyGunFire** (fiiiine here's your cupcake), **Clumsy318, Robgirl-girl **(oh u will! Maybe you know who's doing it…)**, lauren loves spunky, Ravvy B **(with sprinkles for the sugar high)**, 44kaite, Rasberry Parfait** (a bacon cupcake for ur needs), **.Snazzy, moosie49 **(i'm sooo sorry)**, **and** Princess Angela Michelle**_

**_Thanks to those who read it! _**

**_NOW FOR ALL YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR....... ENJOY!_**

_Stop right there_

_That's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line_

_Well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there_

_Well I never should have said that _

_It's the very moment that I wish I can take it back_

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_Cause who I'm hates who I've been_

_**(Relient K- Mmhmm- 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been')  
It reminds me of Whitney.**_

Chapter Five- Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Mom and Dad were supposed to be home tonight, about two hours exactly. Whitney was doing the job of cooking baked chicken and potatoes with a tossed side salad. I was put the duty of cleaning. There wasn't much to clean, so I was watching Whitney poke the potatoes with a knife.

Whitney looked content. She looked like she was born for the kitchen. A couple years ago I never would have thought I'd see the day when Whitney would be cooking.

"You know, you should be a chief," I said out of the blue when she placed the tin foil wrapped potatoes in the oven.

"Huh?" she asked, unbending.

"You should be a chief," I repeated, picking at the counter. An amused look played on her face.

"Hah! You think so? Who would hire someone with a 'medical condition' like me?"

"You are doing better then you may think. And besides, it's the food that counts, really."

She turned around and looked out the window. Rain splashed onto the pane and fell down.

"You really think I'm that good? I mean, I'm just playing around."

"All great chiefs start off as playing around."

I can see her smile at this. It was like she was waiting for someone to say these words to her. She took a long breath and turned around to face me.

"I can…give it a try. I mean, Moira would be happy."

Moira Bell, her physiatrist.

"How's group therapy working?"

She sighed, "It's good. Moira is amazing. At first I thought it would be stupid, but now I get it. Moira...is just…amazing!"

"Ok. That's…good."

We stood in silence for a while.

"We were talking in the last meeting about family support," she paused, looking totally honest, "Would you support me on…whatever I am?"

I looked at her. Of course, I'm her sister. If she was anorexic or not, I'll love her and support her as a sister should.

"Yeah, of course, but I don't like the idea of you going back to not eating."

"No, no, no that's not what I meant."

"Then…what do you mean?"

She looked away, at the refrigerator, "Oh, never mind."

I walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Whitney, what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and breathed out her nose.

"I just…have this…thing. And I don't know how to say it. It's… difficult to say," She gulped, "It's sort of like a secret, that I don't know how to tell it to…or if I want to say it at all. Well, I might as well now, I've been blabbing off and you won't leave me alone without trying to make me tell you…" she faltered to a stop and squeezed my hands.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered, trying to look in her eyes.

"Why don't we sit in the living room, hmm?"

"Ok?"

As we walked into the living room and sat on the couch, she never let go of my hand. She pulled me onto the couch and held one of my hands in both of hers. She started off with a speech that sounded well rehearsed.

"Well…the think is…I feel like I've grown up a lot since I lived in New York and even before then. Who I am now, doesn't like who I was back then, when I was all grumpy and depressed with everything and everyone and now I'm _cooking_. A couple years ago you wouldn't see me lift a finger towards cooking. I always hated being the middle child, always in the middle. I didn't have Kristen's ideal look or outspokenness, or your cute, honest look or shyness. I didn't have anything. I mean we even have different hair colors! Anyway, when I went to New York, everything went down hill. I just didn't eat...and you know the story. I guess I started being anorexic because it was to be noticed- a cry out for help I guess you can say. Now that I'm back home and looking on moving out soon, I realized that I need my sisters beside me every step of the way."

"I'm there, you know that," I pushed in before she could stop me.

"I know, but I still have my doubts. It still feels like I'm alone on this…other thing. Then I started talking to Moira more about finding myself. I'm still not 100% sure, but I have a good idea…"

She paused and I started getting confused. Was she going to tell me or was she going to keep talking and beat around the bush?

"Whitney, if you're not sure and you want to tell me, I won't tell anyone unless you say it's OK, OK?"

She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"It's just that… Annabel…I'm gay. I'm a lesbian."

It was quiet for a second. The clock beside the TV counted the three long, agonizing seconds.

"Oh my God, are you mad?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"No! You shocked me, that's all."

"Are you…OK…with me…being…gay?"

I was taken aback. I had nothing against those who are gay. I personally didn't know anyone, but I have nothing against them.

"Yeah, you're my sister!"

She smiled hesitatively. It was silent again before I said something.

"How do you…know? I mean…"

Whitney laughed her laugh that was once scarcely heard. "Moira and I were talking once. I really connected to her and I started thinking and thinking and thinking. When we had the 'finding ourselves' discussion in group I asked her afterward about me being lesbian, she was happy I was actually _trying_ to figure myself out. Mostly everyone doesn't want to try the first time around, Moira said."

She smiled like I never saw her do. It's the smile I see on Clarke when she's around Rolly. It's the smile I see on Owen give me. Heck, I even see my parents smile like that to each other. It was the love smile. Was Whitney in love?

I tried to hold back a little laugh. Whitney being in love? I never even saw her actually showing remote interest in guys…well girls. She was the one who didn't date. She was the one who I saw never marrying. Her in love?

"What?" she said, laughing at my hard to compose face.

"I never thought I'd see you with that face! That look!"

"What look?" she smiled, trying to look innocent.

"_That_ look! The look mom and dad give each other. Even Kristen has that look!"

Her face molded into a confused state.

"The love look," I explained, smiling.

She flushed a little. Whitney?

"Well."

I smiled.

"Hey, you don't need to say anymore. If you don't want me to tell…then I will keep it."

She didn't say more but beamed at me with the widest smile I have ever seen her crack.

Just add another pile onto the load.

X

Mom and Dad decided that they were going to stay a few more days as an extended vacation, so Whitney and I ate in front of the TV and watched a movie that was already half over- so I guess the butler _did_ do it.

"I'm going to take a shower, if Owen comes early can you tell him please?"

Whitney only nodded.

I put my plate in the sink, quickly rinsed it off, and headed up stairs to the bathroom.

The warm water pounded on me as I leaned against the side shower wall, thinking.

Was it me or did Whitney look a little different? She looked the same, acted the same, talked the same, but some how it was all different to me. I shook my head. No she's still same old Whitney, only new and improved- though that phrase is contradicting itself (it can't be _improved_ if it's _new_). She's still going to be my sister no matter what sex orientation she wants to be. I sighed. Maybe it's because she won't be my same old sister…she'll just be… my gay sister.

I should be happy for her. I should be _happy_ for _her_. _I_ _should_ be happy for her! I should…then why can't I? I growled at myself. I'm just acting funny. I'm just acting like a child.

I sighed again. But why did she have to tell me? Why me? Couldn't telling Moira be enough for right now? No, I'm her sister she should tell me anything she wants; it's not like I'm going to run to my mom and say 'Mommy! Mommy! Whitney's gay! Whitney's gay!'

But what if she wants to go sneaking around without telling mom and dad? What if I have to cover for her? What if, on nights like this when mom and dad are gone, she brings someone over? What am I supposed to do? Call Owen over and have a double dates or will that be weird? Why couldn't I be given a little pamphlet that reads 'So, Your Sister Is Gay?'

No, I'm her sister; I'll take it to the grave if she wants me too. I just wish that everyone will stop thinking that I can.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel, trying not to think. I mean, come on, she's my sister no matter what.

**A/N: ~TADA~ (FROM THE CONFINDS OF THE DETENTION ROOM)**

**STILL WELL LIKE THOSE REVIEWS, EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY: "HEY I WANT AN INTERNET CUPCAKE!" THEY ARE APRECIATED. **

**I HAVE THE OTHER CHAPTER ALMOST READY TO BE WRITTEN.. BUT IT'S BRINGING ME BACK IN THE WRITING MOOD SO DON'T FROWN! CROSS YOUR FINGERS... AND REVIEW!!! ^.^**


	7. Letter from the Desk of ElmoruthPotterfa

_**A Letter From the Desk of ElmoruthPotterfan6,**_

Dearest Readers,

I have not left the face of the Earth just yet. No, actually I have been here, just sitting on my computer not even at FanFiction.

I sob at the thought that I have been gone so long. For that I owe my greatest sympothy in the hands of my fans and readers.  
I plan to update those which I feel like they should.

In the case of _Think of the Fishes_ I don't think it will be updated. I have left it in a very sad note. And I feel like I betrayed fellow  
_This Lullaby_ fans. I felt like that would be what would have happened and I don't want to disterb this sad relm that I made of it.

I have a few more plots brewing but I will not put them up untill I feel like I am half way through them on my computer. When I do,  
look for them because I feel like I put more thought into them because I've been idle for so long.

As for _In the Late Afternoon_ well, its done. The whole story of it was based on one-shots that popped up in my head. I just don't have  
the heart to take it off and put them back on as seperate one-shots.

And for _These Few Notes_ I didn't plan to update it either, but if I do look for it, 'kay?

As for everyone else, I plan on updating them so please please please be forgiving and read them? They mean so much to me.  
Please by nice to my babies.

To Micorsoft Word! Tally-ho!

~ElmoruthPotterfan6

P.S My pug puppy, Yahtzee, says "Nom nom nom!" to all of you! :]


End file.
